


夜雨寄北

by vira0414



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vira0414/pseuds/vira0414





	1. Chapter 1

“我怕你饿。”

周寄北盯着季琼宇，忽而沉身道：“我是饿，但想吃的是你。”

“......”季琼宇感觉身体一轻，有一只手横过他的腰，五指如铁钳般地将他扣住。他惊呼一声，整个人便被带到周寄北身上。周寄北单凭一条腿便将季琼宇分开，重力全部向膝盖施压，周寄北微微拱腿，膝盖顺势蹭过季琼宇的下身，季琼宇一颤，人在倾倒瞬间，又被扣住。

“坐稳了。”周寄北的声音在季琼宇耳边吞吐，声音低沉如隐没的鱼线，刁钻地勒住季琼宇的耳朵。他一动不敢动，好像只要胡乱一动，那根鱼线就会被瞬间引爆，太过惊心动魄。

“贝......”季琼宇刚喊一声便没了声音。他的呼吸全被堵住，从嘴角遗漏的是周寄北的气味，那气味像漩涡，在季琼宇的口腔内壁里旋转。

“唔.....嗯.....贝.....”周寄北抬起左手扣住季琼宇的后颈，季琼宇俯身同他热吻。周寄北的手开始下移，虎口摩挲过侧颈，接着游离到季琼宇的下巴。他忽而用力，一把攥过，同时用舌头撬开季琼宇的牙关，扯出他的舌，从顶端开始搅动，周寄北吸吮，力道由轻至重痛，牙齿像是利刃，毫不客气地啃噬，季琼宇吃痛，故而吸气，周寄北嗤笑，笑声滚进季琼宇的深喉，周寄北悄然掀开眼皮，舌头灵巧地将季琼宇的下唇全部含住，他故意往后叼，嘴唇咻然变色，水声滋滋。

季琼宇喘着粗气，他的性器与周寄北相抵，热吻中开始逐渐变硬，裤料阻碍摩挲的亲密度，也难以填补饥饿空白。季琼宇忍不住蹭，可周寄北却没有进一步的动作。他仍旧吻着季琼宇，吻从嘴角延伸至脖子、锁骨。他沿着颈线开始舔，又时不时叼起一点点皮含到嘴里，当季琼宇意识到一丝疼痛的时候，他又以舌尖打圈来安抚。

季琼宇搂紧周寄北的脖子，手指难耐地摸着他颈脖上的皮肤，指甲似有若无地刮着，似在催促，又似在紧张。周寄北的吻终于落到季琼宇的胸口，他张嘴，用牙齿咬磨着衣领纽扣，纽扣发出细微声响，周寄北眼尾一勾，眼神继而一暗。

“啪哒。”——是纽扣绷落的声音，线头顺势也被拉扯出，周寄北一刻不停，继续往下挪。

“啪哒。”“啪哒。”纽扣一颗颗地绷落，散落在周寄北与季琼宇性器相贴之处。那纽扣呈白，不大，偏小，一颗颗掉落却像已经射出的精液。

季琼宇浑身发烫，他整个人心跳超速，从脖子到胸口红了一片，乳头坚硬挺立。周寄北垂眸，感觉连接处逐渐湿润。他眼底笑意加浓，腰如同水蛇黏腻地贴上季琼宇。

“琼宇，我要进来了。”这句话如同引爆器，将爆点点着。季琼宇骤然睁眼，太阳穴边的青筋凸立，他一下子夹紧了周寄北，手忙脚乱地去抓周寄北的手，可为时已晚，他已仰脖，汗滴从下颚滑落，滴到周寄北的大腿上。

“唔......”周寄北猛地一个挺身，用腹部力量将季琼宇顶起，季琼宇人一晃，失重的惯性迫使他往前，周寄北趁机抬起季琼宇的臀，以野蛮的力道将裤子一下脱下，裤料在空气中爆出撕裂的声音，而一瞬间的衣不蔽体让季琼宇在心理上失了衡。他一下子惊慌，不由扭动，而周寄北的手指在一瞬间就插了进来。

“......”季琼宇猛地收缩，一瞬之间夹紧了周寄北。周寄北感觉从神经末梢传来的刺激感及生理性温热感，他不过一动，季琼宇就绞得更紧了。周寄北同时蜷起腿，用膝盖去顶前端，季琼宇的性器坚硬如铁，随着周寄北手指蠕动的频率而颤抖。

“......啊！”周寄北咻然抽开手，那一瞬间的空虚让季琼宇不忍呻吟，他腾空身体，而又很快坐下，进入的瞬间两人同时呻吟，周寄北单手扶着季琼宇的腰，左腿抬起加以支撑，周寄北眼底渐红，眼神因情欲而打结，他动了一下，内壁发出情色声响，季琼宇一下子哭了出来，疼痛与欢愉交织不下，而内里正紧密收缩，欢迎着他的男孩。周寄北腰腹硬挺，力量持久，他掐着季琼宇的腰带着他，前后挪动。

季琼宇有几年没有做爱了。口变得很紧，异物感侵入明显。他原本以为会很痛，可周寄北一吻他的瞬间，下身的湿润比想象中来得快得多。那种迫切的想要被刺入的瞬间，让他的五脏六腑都被拧成一团。他适应得很快，快到他面红耳赤，甚至是恨不能羞愧至死。

水渐渐地越冒越多，滴到周寄北的腿上，周寄北将自己撤出一点点，他盯着季琼宇的眼睛，又猛地挺进，季琼宇的指甲硬生生地掐进了他的肩里。两股疼痛一并而来，而水声越来越响，季琼宇越来越抓不住周寄北的肩，周寄北拥紧他，开始加速。

“啊！”季琼宇猛地夹紧周寄北，双脚因此而蜷缩，周寄北用左腿抵住他，声音更有诱惑力。

“琼宇，我爱你。”


	2. 五十七章

“......”周寄北将蛋糕喂给季琼宇，季琼宇就着他的手吃下去，银勺残留着周寄北含过的味道，有些热度，又有点湿润。季琼宇的眼睛敛出一股光，似海中漩涡，它转得飞速，甚至操纵着周寄北的身体。

蛋糕渐溶，唇/齿/相/依，而最后半块在口/腔里融化，带着香浓的芝士味，甚至颇有催/情/的味道。

“咣当！”银勺从两指间掉落下来，勺柄对着周寄北的脚尖，他的目光渐暗渐浓，手肘搭在轮椅扶手上，十指交叉，微压的下巴，带着睥睨的意味。

“......”声音连带着银丝从嘴角渗落，呼吸不过眨眼间就被剥夺。周寄北的身体微倾，左手带着欲望不明的劲儿，季琼宇的脖子被卡着，膝盖因长时间蹲麻而发抖，周寄北的吻开始从上下唇挪移，挪到耳后，热气开始湿润，舌尖一起乱跑，从耳垂卷到耳廓，水声黏齁，足够让季琼宇跪倒。

“唔.....”呻吟声细碎又低沉，像是酒窖里安放许久的老酒，浓厚而入味。这种感官过于刺激，从神经感官破入至彼此的手臂、指尖、下身、到脚趾。季琼宇不得不下跪，背脊弓曲，像是臣服。他感觉外衣正被解开，不同往日地，周寄北今天的手势有些粗暴，他撕扯外衣的速度，像是饿了三天的人。他饥肠辘辘，迫不及待要填饱肚子。

季琼宇上身赤裸，周寄北的手像过了火的电流，一路随手随燃，好像每一寸皮肤都滚烫，都能燃成了一簇火。

手指渐游，刮过乳头，而乳头刺痛，坚硬又发烫。季琼宇趴在周寄北的膝头，他的脸埋在臂间，他面目赤红，而跪地的姿势似乎是在迎合。

“......”皮带渐渐被抽走，而拉链似乎也承受不住了，他拉下的瞬间，就已经在掌心涨开，裤子被半褪而下，移在大腿根，季琼宇的大腿根透露着粉色，血管明明青蓝，但还是滚烫，周寄北觉得自己像是喝醉了，觉得大腿根上都烙着他的名字。

墙纸透着磨砂的光泽，灯光下泛着半亮的光泽，俩人的身影交叠始终，而光影如影随形，又渐趋小。


End file.
